As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes.
Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc.
In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information; and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and/or networking systems.
In today's fast-paced world, the “backing up” of electronic files and data handled or processed by IHSs becomes of the utmost importance. At any given time, files and data may be subject to theft, natural disasters, accidental deletion, hostile encryption by ransomware virus, etc. To prepare for these types of undesirable events, a backup strategy may be put in place to reduce the risk of loss.
As identified by the inventors hereof, however, when attempting to apply security concepts of confidentiality, integrity, and availability to data backup, there is not a “one-size-fits-all”solution. Although certain existing backup and recovery applications and services may allow a limited number of backup configuration options, gross control over backup target details is often insufficient for an organization with many different levels and types of users and data. Also, it is not scalable to support complex backup needs, and does not take advantage of cost-savings and availability of global cloud-hosted backup. Moreover, current backup solutions do not allow flexible strategy/configurations based on risk.
To address these, and other concerns, the inventors hereof have developed systems and methods for backup data security classification.